Pet owners are often confronted with having to administer medicine to a pet that is unwilling to allow the pet owner to administer the medicine. When this situation exists, the pet owner must restrain a flailing animal while at the same time administering the medicine. This can result in unwanted injuries to the pet and the pet owner. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a device for restraining a pet animal which allowed the pet owner to put the animal under restraint and then administer the medicine to the restrained animal.
Attempts to provide such a device have resulted in restraining devices that are expensive, cumbersome to store, and complicated to use. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an animal restraint device that was inexpensive to manufacture, easy to store, and easy to rise.